The present disclosure relates to a display device having current-driving-type display elements, a method of driving the display device, and an electronic apparatus having the display device.
Recently, display devices have been broadly used in not only televisions and monitors but also in various electronic apparatuses including portable electronic apparatuses such as tablet terminals and smartphones. For such display devices, various developments have been made in order to further improve image quality.
One of parameters representing image quality is a dynamic range. The dynamic range is defined as a ratio of the maximum luminance to the minimum luminance, and generally, it is preferable that a value of the ratio to be high. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-276968 discloses a display device capable of performing display (a so-called high dynamic range (HDR) display) based on a wide dynamic range that exceeds the representation performance of a display panel. In this display device, for example, from an input image, two images having grayscale ranges different from each other are generated, and thus the two images are displayed in a time-division manner.